dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Soranik Natu (New Earth)
Natu's role as a Green Lantern, however, conflicted with her role as a doctor. When her hospital fired her and suspended her license, and her neighbors evicted her from her apartment, Natu angrily burned her personal effects, declaring that "Soranik Natu is dead". Going to Mogo, the planet form Green Lantern showed her images of the patients she had failed to save, who thanked her for not giving up on them and for giving them hope. Following this, Natu went to work helping the disenfranchised of Korugar, leading to a few hostile encounters with the military police. Sinestro Corps War By the time of the Sinestro Corps War, she was nearly in a face off with the police when Sinestro himself appeared. Sinestro and Natu fought, a battle which Sinestro easily dominated. Sinestro, however, allowed it to appear that she defeated him, so that she would remain on Korugar to guide the Korugarans to hail her as a hero. Filled with anger, Natu went to Earth, where the Sinestro Corps was launching an invasion, gunning for Sinestro himself. Natu was particularly horrified to see the Green Lanterns using lethal force against the Sinestro's. Regrouping in New York, she joined Sodam Yat and others in charging Sinestro and the Anti-Monitor over Kilowog and Salakk's orders. She later tended to Yat after his battle with Superman-Prime, and saved Guy Gardner's life when he was infected with Despotellis by injecting him with Leezle Pon. In the immediate aftermath of the war, Soranik would often assist wounded Green Lanterns by constructing replacement limbs created by manifestations of their willpower (via their rings and Power Batteries). Shortly afterwards, Natu joins a group of Lanterns searching for the assassins of rookie Green Lanterns' families. During the mission, she works closely with Kyle Rayner, becoming much closer to him. Following the capture of the Quintet, Kyle and Soranik are pulled into KT21 and the Pree couple's mission to locate Kryb. During the search, Soranik, Kyle, KT21, and Matoo Pree are taken under Kryb's control, causing them to attck Amnee Pree and force her to go into labor. Kyle is able to break free of Kryb's control and free the others, leaving Matoo and Soranik to help Amnee give birth. The Lanterns are assisted by Miri Riam, the newest member of the Star Sapphire Corps, and the baby is delivered, though KT21 is killed when she tries to kill Kryb. Though Soranik does feel that Miri's claim to rehabilitate Kryb is flawed, she makes a rather profound revelation in the process, as when the Star Sapphires show her true love, it turns out to be Kyle Rayner. Upon returning to Oa, Kyle and Soranik confess their feelings for one another and being engaging in a relationship, despite the fact that the Third New Law prevents Green Lanterns from doing so with one another. Prelude to Blackest Night Soranik returns to Korugar to explain to the people of her planet that Sinestro had escaped the custody of Green Lanterns. She reassures her people that they can move on from Sinestro's legacy. While she is discussing Korugar's situation with her partner, Iolande, when Sinestro appears before the duo, knocking out Iolande. He reveals to her that she is his daughter. She is immediately doubtful of the fallen-Green Lantern's claims. Sinestro explains that he took control of Korugar because he did not believe that it was not fit to raise her. Soranik's mother received threats for Sinestro's actions and after failing to convince him to stop his takeover, she leaves him and takes Soranik with her. She gives up Soranik to Karoll and Dgibb Natu, the former of whom is the obstetrician who delivered Soranik. Sinestro was unable to locate Soranik for years, but thought it was for the best. However, he eventually found her, he marked her with their family coat of arms which contained a micro transmitter so that he would always be able to find her. He had been watching her from the background, even attending her graduation from medical school while in disguise; taking a photo of Soranik and her adopted parents for them. Soranik started to accept the truth, but she still wanted nothing to do with her biological father. Despite this, Sinestro tells her to call him if she needs his help, and to beware of the Red Lantern Corps leader Atrocitus. After her reunion with her father, Soranik attempts to destroy the transmitter; however, she fails to do so. Blackest Night While traveling back to Oa, Soranik and Iolande run into Kyle and Guy who are also on their way to Oa. When Iolande is about to reveal what happened on Korugar, Soranik interrupts her saying that she was busy operating on people. The group is swarmed by a group of Black Power Rings on route to Oa. The four try to stop it by creating a wall, but the rings break through it. The group split up with Soranik and Iolande going to the medical bay. They fight off Black Lanterns trying to kill injured Lanterns. After a brief battle, the duo decided to send the injured Lanterns to Mogo were they will be safe until the attack has ended. She sees Kyle is being attacked by his former girlfriend Jade, who was also resurrected as Black Lantern. She immediately goes to help him. She rescues Kyle and the two battle with Jade. During the battle, Jade tries to break Soranik by revealing that Kyle saw Jade's face, not her own, in Star Sapphire gem, and that all of Kyle's former lovers have all been killed, even going as far as to create a construct of Soranik in a casket. However, this only causes Soranik to fight harder. The battle is cut short when all the Black Lanterns are ordered to destroy the Central Power Battery. While battling alongside her fellow Lanterns she receives a transmission from Kyle telling her that he loves her. Shortly afterwards Kyle sacrifices his life to destroy a great number of Black Lanterns. As Soranik attempts to resuscitate Kyle, Guy is consumed with rage over Kyle's death. Vice's Red Lantern ring manifests itself and Guy takes it, transforming into a Red Lantern. As he battles the Black Lanterns, Soranik tries to fight off a black ring that attaches itself to Kyle and attempts to resurrect him, but Munk of the Indigo Tribe destroys it before it can. He and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps defend her and Kyle's body from the swarm of Black Rings around them. Miri Riam of the Star Sapphires, arrives having sensed the true love between Kyle and Soranik in jeopardy. Riam uses her ring's power to connect Soranik's heart to Kyle's, and combines their power of will together with her power of love, successfully restoring Kyle to life. Sensing this, his ring returns to him. Soranik is one of the Green Lanterns trying to stop Red ring infected Guy Gardner from his rampage. Kyle ask her to help Guy she is unable to do anything for him, but Mogo itself cures Guy from the red rings influence. She joins the rest of the Green Lantern Corps as they ally with the other six corps to defeat the leader of the Black Lantern Corp Nekron. After Nekron's defeat at the hands of seven corps, the heroes of Earth and the Entity of Life she witness the resurrections of many fallen heroes and villains. To her surprise the resurrected Jade kisses Kyle in front of her. Brightest Day In a attempt to keep Jade away from Kyle, Soranik runs test on her under the guise of testing for any ill side-effects. During the test Jade becomes frustrated and asks her if she thinks the test are keeping her from Kyle. Soranik confesses that Jade has been in perfect condition the entire time, than asks Jade why she is not trying to spend time with Kyle. Jade tells her that Kyle no longer looks at her the same way and that she can see that he is in love with Soranik now and she does not plan on getting in Soranik's way. She along with the other Green Lanterns helps to rebuild Oa, then attends a Memorial for the fallen Green Lanterns on Mogo. After the memorial she and Kyle discuss his mural's destruction. While Kyle decided to put the mural on hold until Oa is rebuilt, Soranik convinces him not to wait, reasoning that all the Lanterns could use a moral boost. The two share a tender moment. In Green Lantern Corps #48, Kyle tells his fellow human Green Lantern John Stewart that he is staying with Soranik until he can find a new place of his own, indicating that her relationship with Kyle has not only been progressing, but also becoming public (most likely due to the Third Law was repealed). | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * : Soranik Natu is a skilled doctor, particularly in neurosurgery. * : Soranik Natu is a skilled martial arts fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = | Oath = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Soranik Natu | Links = }} Category:2005 Character Debuts Category:Kyle Rayner's Love Interests Category:Doctors